This invention relates generally to an electrical filter and, more particularly, to an electrical filter having a plurality of capacitors configured to provide superior performance.
Pi filters are used commonly in electrical circuitry. The fundamental properties of low pass filters are well established in the art. When employed as passive low pass filters, capacitive coupling to an electrical conductor at high frequencies becomes a critical element. Discrete leaded capacitors are not suitable at high frequencies because of the inherent self inductance associated with even the shortest of leads. Any practical connection length in the capacitive circuit will interfere with the proper operation of a low pass filter, due to the inductance impedance of these leads.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved low pass capacitive filter circuit.